


A Moment of Calm

by Clefaiiiry



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, Garen is bad with words, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Secret Relationship, just let them rest, mutual respect is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/pseuds/Clefaiiiry
Summary: Everyone needs their rest.





	A Moment of Calm

It was easy to forget about everything else while Garen was here, camping deep in the thick Noxian forests, cuddled up under layers of furs that Darius had insisted were essential for their survival.

It was still dark outside and would likely stay that way for a while. Winters in Noxus were awfully dark, especially when compared to Demacia. They also happened to be extremely cold, as a breeze through the small gap in their tent reminded Garen.

Garen shuffled closer to Darius, pulling the furs closer and grunting at the chill of the morning air. Darius instinctively moved towards the heat, pulling Garen closer, but refusing to open his eyes.

“Darius,” Garen whispered. Darius’ brows furrowed and he grumbled.

He always looked so, for lack of a better word, _soft_ when they escaped for these little meetups. When he could briefly drop the icy glares and the stature of stone. Garen treasured every moment they spent like this.

“We have to leave soon,” he said.

“Five more minutes,” Darius muttered.

Garen chuckled, planting a kiss to the end of Darius’ nose. “You said that five minutes ago.”

Darius groaned, but made no effort to get up.

“What if someone happens upon us?”

“Let them. It’s too damn cold.”

“Cold enough to share your bed rolls with the Might of Demacia?”

Darius finally cracked open his eyes with a scowl. “You think I’m only here to siphon body heat?”

“Of course not.”

“Good, because that’s only partially true.”

Garen managed a strained chuckle. Darius’ expression eased as he pressed his forehead to Garen’s.

“You know I love you, right?”

Garen could only nod, burying his head into the furs to hide the pink blush that dusted his cheeks. Darius hummed, reaching up to play with the soft hair at the base of his neck.

“What would you do if someone found us out here?”

Darius shrugged. “Depends who it is.”

“Noxian?”

“I’d take care of them personally.”

Garen opened his mouth to argue, but Darius cut him off.

“I wouldn’t kill them, I’d just make sure no one would believe them even if they _did_ talk. If they were Demacian… I’d leave it to you.”

“Huh?”

“I’d rather not stoke the flames unnecessarily.”

“Right…”

Darius glanced to the hole in their tent and glared, as if the sheer force of his stare would be enough to repair it. When that didn’t work, he nuzzled into Garen’s side once more.

“We could always just go live somewhere else,” he said. Garen tensed ever so slightly and Darius took note.

“What? Are you suggesting we run away?”

“It’s not running away.”

“Then what is it?”

Darius couldn’t answer. He let out a sigh and loosened his grip on Garen. An invitation to pull away if he so wished. Instead, Garen held him tighter.

“It feels wrong to just drop everything and leave.”

“You-” Darius sighed. “You’re right.”

“Where would we even go?”

“Somewhere hotter, go live in a shack somewhere no one will bother us, live out the rest of our days as grumpy old men.”

Garen laughed. “I can’t picture that.”

Darius smirked. “Me neither. A peaceful death wouldn’t suit either of us.”

Garen pressed a soft kiss to Darius’ lips. “I’d rather not think of that for now.”

“Of course.” Darius pressed their noses together and Garen snorted. Darius huffed. “What?”

“I feel as though _this-_ ” He gestured around the tent. “-doesn’t suit us either.”

“Are you complaining?”

“Never.”

“Then hush, enjoy this for a little longer.”

“We have to leave before-”

“Before it gets light, I know.” Darius shook his head. “But it’s not light yet, so just stay here for a bit longer.”

Garen absently traced a scar on Darius’ chest. He’d given Darius that one himself, a particularly nasty blow that he was honestly surprised didn’t take him out of commission. Darius was far too stubborn for his own good.

“What are you thinking about?”

Garen jolted slightly, not realising quite how deep in thought he had been.

“I still don’t know if I can say it,” he admitted. Darius smiled. A genuine smile, not a smirk or grin, that momentarily made Garen forget to breathe.

“Until you think you can, I can say it enough for the both of us.”

Garen felt pressure build behind his eyes and went back to the safety of the furs. Darius held him tight, planting a kiss on his head.

“I love you, Garen. More than you can imagine.”

As much as Garen wanted to answer, the words failed him. But Darius didn’t mind; so long as they could hold each other until the sun came up.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm fuckin weak y'all
> 
> i can't play either of these guys for shit but boy howdy do i love them.
> 
> i posted this at 1am so urh sorry for any mistakes lul bye


End file.
